What Came Before
by MissSmokey20
Summary: Before there was Burke/Dedric there was Butch. This is what happened between Butch and Aida before everything with Burke/Dedric. Also how the wasteland shaped Aida into the woman she is now.
1. Chapter 1

Aida sat at the booth in the cafeteria picking at her bowl of dry cereal as she studied her book, her head propped up with her arm as she scanned the pictures.

"Anything interesting?" Amata smiled as she dropped into the seat across from her.

Aida smiled looking up from the book; she spun the book towards Amata pointing at the pictures of animals in the book. "Wouldn't you love to see one of these?"

"No not now. Imagine what they are now with all of the radiation and mutations."

She sighed pulling the book back in front of her. "We don't even really know what is out there."

"Exactly."

"You don't ever wonder what it is like out there? What still lives?"

"Aida"

"Yes I know we will never know." Aida sighed turning the page.

"It's movie night…" Amata smiled pushing Aida's hair out of her face. "Are you coming?"

Aida groaned rubbing her hands over her face and through her long black hair that draped over her shoulders. "Damn it I have to study." She frowned looking up at Amata.

"Next time." Amata smiled kissing Aida's forehead.

"I promise next weekend I will be there."

"Don't worry about it." Amata smiled. "I'll see you after."

"Sorry" Aida whispered as her friend walked away. She sighed dropping her head on the book.

"I always knew you two were more than friends." Butch smirked, chewing at the tooth pick between his teeth.

"Go away!" Aida groaned, her face still buried in the book.

"How did you get between those legs? That has to be an accomplishment."

Aida lifted her head, a disgusted look on her face. "She's a friend, well more of a sister and even if it was more than that I don't think it would be any of your business."

"Calm down four eyes."

"Butch I don't even wear glasses."

"Whatever." Butch waved his hand in front of him.

Aida's brow pushed together in confusion. "You really cannot be that dumb."

Butch's smirk disappeared as he threw the tooth pick aside and walked towards Aida. "I have people who enjoy hanging out with me. I don't need to read books to keep myself from going insane."

She rolled her eyes as she returned to her book.

Butch slid his hand across the table knocking the book to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Why don't you come with me? I can show you how to have fun." He winked, anchoring his hands on the table as he leaned down towards her face.

"Your penis does not sound like fun to me." She groaned pushing on his chest trying to get him away from her.

Butch laughed. "I am not even sure you could handle something like that."

"It may be fun why I searched for it given its size." Aida smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

He glared at her causing her to smile even wider.

"Like father like daughter huh."

"What is that suppose to be mean?" Aida's smile disappeared as her face filled with anger.

"You are going to be a lonely old loser just like your dad."

She rolled her eyes again. "Yes because being a doctor, being the person everyone turns to when they feel their worst just makes you so much worst off then the guy in maintenance or the guy who has to unclog the toilets after dinner which I am sure you will be looking forward to in your near future."

"Whatever" Butch growled walking away. "Enjoy your book four eyes."

"Again!" Aida called after him as she stood up. "I do not wear glasses hence I do not have "four eyes" Butch."


	2. Chapter 2

Aida gave a weak cough as her dad looked at her throat. "It hurts really bad Dad." She groaned as he pulled the stick from her mouth, her hands wrapping around her throat.

"You are fine."

"I think I may be getting strep. You don't want the whole class to become sick do you Dad?"

"You are not sick. I know you don't want to take the G.O.A.T but you have to. You will do perfectly fine hunny." He smiled handing her books to her.

Aida groaned as she slid off the bed. "Why…" she whined as she shuffled her feet out the door. "Why did I have to be the doctor's daughter?" she sighed as she slowly made her way towards the classroom.

"Give it back!"

"What are you willing to do it for it?"

Aida hurried down the hall towards the echo of laughter; she rolled her eyes as she saw Butch holding a book above his head and Amata stretching for it. "Give it to her Butch." She groaned shaking her head.

"Oh I'll give it to her."

Aida groaned.

Butch doubled over when Aida's fist made contact with his stomach causing him to drop the book, Amata quickly picking it up and grabbing Aida's arm pulling her into the classroom.

"You know he is going to make you pay for that." Amata whispered as they made their way to their seats.

"Wonderful way to finish school, send me out with a bang." Aida smiled.

"More like a bloody nose." Amata whispered as Butch walked through the door.

Aida ignored him as she took her seat, pulling the tie from her wrist and using it to pull the long thick black hair into a neat ponytail.

Butch sat down behind her wrapping his hand around the fresh ponytail and pulling Aida's head back. "After this bullshit is over I think me and you should meet in the maintenance room for a conversation."

Aida ripped her hair from his hand. "Yeah really Butch?"

He glared at her.

"Fine I'll meet you there but you have to leave your little friends behind."

"You leave that bitch behind then."

"Deal" Aida smiled sarcastically. "Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to focus so I don't end up with you for the rest of my life scrubbing toilets." Aida smiled as Mr. Brotch set the booklet down in front of her.

"I am quite interested in which career you will get Aida." He smiled.

"So am I" Aida smiled.

* * *

><p>"Shift Supervisor… Hmm… I expected the physician for you like your father." Mr. Brotch smiled up at Aida. "But this is just as good."<p>

"Thank you." She smiled taking her score from his hand and walking over to Amata.

"Are you happy with what you got?"

Aida shrugged looking down at the paper. "I guess I will find out huh."

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually…" Aida pulled the bag from her shoulder stuffing the G.O.A.T score into it before handing it to Amata. "There's something I have to do, think you can save me a seat? Shouldn't take me long."

Amata nodded. "You want me to come with?"

"No it will only take me a minute." She forced a smile.

Aida fumbled with her fingers while she waited for Butch, her heart racing. Who was she fooling, he had to be at least six feet and from what she could see through his vault suit he was more than bigger than her in muscle. She unzipped her vault suit revealing the black tank top underneath. She flexed her arms as she studied herself in the mirror. She sighed dropping her arms, who was she kidding it was a one sided fight all she would be is something for Butch to take his aggression out on. She jumped when she heard Butch chuckling behind her.

"You actually showed." He smirked as he walked down the stairs, the door hissing shut behind him.

"Butch…" Aida whispered nervously. "Look I'm sorry about earlier…" She walked towards him, zipping the vault suit shut. "I shouldn't have done what I did." Butch's fist hit her hard in the face sending her onto her back. Aida coughed as she turned on her side spitting out the blood that was running from her nose into her mouth. "You hit me!" She growled looking up at him. She hurried to her feet holding her hands out in front of her, her fists clenched and ready. She swung and miss but caught Butch off guard with her left fist hitting him in the eye and sending him into the wall. "I hit pretty hard for a girl huh." She smiled, amused with herself. She wiped the blood from her nose with her sleeve and quickly held her fists back up.

Butch touched his eye, it was hot to the touch and he could already feel the skin becoming tight. He charged towards Aida her face becoming white with fear as she tried to run from him. He caught the back of her suit only to have her bring her boney elbow into his chest. He slammed her against the cold metal of the vault causing her to lose her breath. His weight kept her trapped against the wall as they both tried to gain their breath, Butch resting his chin on Aida's shoulder.

Aida's chest was on fire and her face felt like it was melting. She groaned laying her head against the cool metal closing her eyes, there was no way she could muster up the energy to try to fight back. Maybe if she pretended to be dead Butch would leave her alone, he was dumb enough to believe it if she really tried to make him. Her eyes went wide when she felt Butch kiss her neck, she closed her eyes tight and opened them again. Clearly her imagination was running away with her, maybe Butch hit her harder than she thought. She laughed when he did again, this time softly biting down.

"Why are you laughing?" Butch breathed moving her ponytail off the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" Aida laughed as he continued to kiss at her neck as he pulled the tie from her hair.

"Why do you keep laughing?"

"Why do you keep kissing my neck?" She laughed again when his lips touched her skin. His arm wrapped around Aida's waist flipping her around and pinning her between the wall and Butch. "What are you doing?" She laughed again when he pinned her arms above her head.

"Stop laughing." Butch growled grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her up off the ground.

"What are you doing?" She giggled putting her hands on his chest as he leaned into kiss her.

"Aida" he groaned glaring at her.

"Butch?" She raised her eyebrow a humored expression on her face. She didn't fight back when he gently pushed his lips to hers, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck. She tried to mock the movements he was making with his tongue only to fail horribly.

"Am I the first person you have ever kissed?" Butch breathed looking at Aida, her eyes still shut.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth keeping her eyes shut as she nodded.

He smiled pulling her lip from its prison with his thumb and quickly returning to where they had stopped.

It felt like he had been kissing her for hours and from the way he had to keep using his knee to push her back up the wall it was starting to take its toll on his arms. Butch pushed her harder against the wall trying his best to take whatever weight he could off of his body, she wasn't heavy but holding her up for what had to have been half an hour was starting to make it difficult to stop from dropping her.

"You can put me down." Aida whispered opening her big green eyes to look at him.

He shook his head catching her lips again.

Aida quickly broke away from the kiss as the sound of voices echoed through the stairs that lead to where they were. "Someone's coming!" she whispered pushing him back when he tried to kiss her again.

"The door is locked."

"No it's not." She pushed him back again. "You didn't lock it you only shut it."

"Shit" Butch quickly let go of her almost causing her to fall to the ground.

Aida quickly ran her fingers through her hair, stuffing her hands into her pockets when the door hissed open.

"Aida? What are you… Is that blood?" James glared at Butch.

"Looks as if she got a hit in as well James." Jonas remarked looking at Butch's eye.

Aida chewed on her lip which was likely swollen from Butch's kissing. "It was an accident." She shrugged. "Maybe you should go… quickly." Aida whispered elbowing Butch as James's face filled with anger.

Butch cleared his throat trying to slip away.

"Whoa there." Jonas grabbed the collar of Butch's leather jacket. "I think you and me should go have a talk with your mother."

"Sorry…" Aida mouthed as Butch turned back to look at her.

He smiled as he winked her.


	3. Chapter 3

The nights in the vault were quiet, the only thing she really ever ran into was the occasional drunk but that was usually only on the weekend nights. Saturday night she had to confiscate a bottle of wine from three teenagers who were drinking in the vaults generator room. Usually week day nights were slow and Aida ended up just wandering around the vault until she found some where she could take a quick little nap. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her vault suit as she walked through the halls checking in on the security officers and making sure that they were all alert. Like she really cared if they chose to take a little time to themselves while they were on duty. She groaned as she slumped her way down the stairs to check on the lower level of maintenance, shuffling her feet as she made her rounds. She screamed when someone grabbed her arm, instinctively she swung her fist hitting the person in the face and then kicking them in the stomach sending them to their knees. Aida breathed heavily, her heart beating loud enough that it sound like it was echoing in the large area. She looked down at the person hunched over, their arm warped tightly around their stomach. "Butch?" she whispered when she recognized the logo on the back of the leather jacket. "Are you crazy? Grabbing me like that… you are obviously crazy." She knelt down in front of him, laughing when she put her hand under his chin and lifted up his face.

"It's not funny." He hissed through clench teeth, blood dripping from his lip.

"Why would you even grab someone like that?" She wiped his mouth with the sleeve of her vault suit. "You couldn't cough or something to let me know it was you."

"I didn't expect you to hit me in the face."

"Yeah well I don't expect a lot of things that you do." She tilted her head making sure the cut wasn't significant. "Don't worry you're not going to bled out." She smiled helping him up. "What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to catch you alone and I knew you had to make rounds down here." He touched his lip. "I can't believe you hit me!"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you grabbed me like that. Feel lucky they don't let me carry a weapon yet."

"I don't see them ever letting you." He grabbed her arm and pushed her against one of the generators.

"Hahaha." Aida remarked fixing his jacket.

"What is up with you and Freddy?"

"Freddy?"

"I saw you walking with him to the cafeteria."

"Oh he came in to see my dad and asked me if I would like to have lunch with him." She smiled when she saw his expression. "You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering why you were with him that's all."

"Oh okay, then I guess you wouldn't care that I kissed him." Butch backed away causing Aida to laugh. "See you are jealous!" She poked him in the chest. "No wonder why you were always teasing your friends when they would flirt with me. You were jealous."

"I don't care if you kissed Freddy."

"But you do." She smiled backing him against the wall. "I didn't kiss him just so ya know."

Butch studied Aida's face rolling his eyes when she tilted her head and smiled, her golden eyes catching the dim lighting and making them shine.

"Well…" Aida sighed walking away from Butch. "I have to get back to work before I get into trouble."

He hurried behind her and grabbed her arm pushing her back against the wall. "When do you have break?"

"Two hours, I usually get coffee in the cafeteria. It's just me and Andy around that time of night on a week day."

"I'll see you in two hours then." He smiled kissing her passionately before he walked up the stairs and left her to do her rounds.

* * *

><p>Aida sat at the table drinking her coffee and looking over her paperwork, running her fingers of her left hand around the rim of the white mug. She jumped when Butch pushed his mouth hard against her cheek giving her a rough kiss and causing her head to push to the side. "Ow!" she groaned when he sat down next to her.<p>

"What are you doing?" he put his arm around her and looked down at the stack of papers.

"Checking Securities paperwork." She sighed looking at the papers. "It's boring stuff."

Butch pushed the papers aside and forced Aida down onto the booths seat pushing his lips against hers.

She pushed on his chest breaking away from his kiss. "What are you doing?" she breathed opening her eyes.

"No body's in here except for Andy and he doesn't know what we are doing." He pushed his lips back to hers tugging at the zipper on her vault suit.

"Butch!" she grabbed his hand when it snaked its way under her shirt and he grabbed her chest.

"No one's going to see." He twisted his hand from hers and tried to tuck it back under her tank top.

"No…" she pulled it away again. "I don't think that is something appropriate to be doing in the cafeteria."

"Then let's go somewhere else." He whispered zipping up her suit.

"I can't I have to go back to work soon."

He sighed pulling her up with him when he sat up. "Tomorrow?"

"I have to help my Dad out in the clinic after work."

Butch groaned running a hand through his hair. "Can't you say you don't feel well and not run your shift?"

"If I can find someone to cover for me."

"Just get a cover and stay with me at my apartment for the night."

"What about your mom?"

"She's past out by one, she won't even know you are there." He kissed Aida pulling her lip between his teeth as he pulled away. "I'll meet you here around one tomorrow."

She nodded watching him as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aida!" Amata slapped the sleeping girl.

Aida sat up right slamming her head into Amata's. "Amata?" She groaned rubbing her head, her eyes still heavy with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Aida you have to get up… Now!" She pulled at Aida's arms trying to get her off the bed.

"What's going on?" Aida looked up at the worried girl.

Amata shoved the vault suit into Aida's arms. "Your father is gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean gone as in he left the vault."

"What?" Her jaw dropped as she pulled the vault suit over her shoulders. "How did he…"

Amata shook her head shoving a pistol into Aida's hand. "My father is coming for you; you have to get out of here. I've changed the password to my father's terminal, you can unlock to console for the vault door."

Aida hurried behind Amata.

"I'll meet you at the vault door if I can; if I'm not there just go before something happens." Amata hugged Aida tight before hurrying down the hall.

Aida immediately made her way for Jonas; if her father really did leave Jonas would know why and where he went. She hurried to the clinic that was utterly destroyed; her father's terminal lay broken on the ground papers scattered around it. She yanked the drawers open searching for any kind of note of holo-tape. She kicked the desk when she found nothing, she grabbed every medical supply she could find and stuffed it into her father's bag that lay on the ground its contents spilled out across the floor. She hurried down the halls ignoring the security as they tried to control the rad roach problem. She was rushing down the stairs so quickly she was surprised she hadn't tripped over her feet. "Jonas!" she called as she hurried to the man that was sitting in the chair, his back to him. She put her hand on his shoulder turning the chair around so he faced her. The bag fell to the ground when she cried out, her hands quickly covering her mouth. Jonas's face was a total wreck, his glasses lay in his lap shattered, someone had beaten him excessively with a bat. She bad that the whole left side of his face was caved in and a few of his teeth that were still held in his gums protruded out of his cheek where they had torn through the flesh. Aida cried as she dropped to her knees and covered her face, her body was shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. They were ruthless with Jonas, she could only imagine what they had plan for herself. She collected herself the best she could and hurried to her feet, she carefully felt Jonas's pockets of his lab coat quickly finding the hidden holo-tape. She stuffed into her bag before kissing her fingers and softly pushing them to the dead man's head.

* * *

><p>She ran through the halls ignoring the screams of people in need, the sooner she could get to Overseers office the better. She hurried into a bathroom as two securities officers ran past her, she watched them until they rounded the corner. Quickly looking around for anyone else before she hurried out into the hallways.<p>

"Aida!"

She looked over her shoulder down the hallway to see Butch jogging towards her. "Butch?" She called coming to a stop and turning around.

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her with him down the hallway. "I need your help! My mom… she's trapped. She was passed out when the roaches came in our apartment; I didn't know what to do!"

"Butch I really don't have time for this!" She groaned when they stopped outside his apartment, his Mother's scream echoing in the hallway. "I can give you this." She pulled out the pistol and held it out to Butch.

"No" he pushed it back to her. "I can't go in there! Not with those… those things."

"What the roaches?" She raised her eyebrow. "They are just oversized bugs, Butch."

"Look I just can't do it! You going to help me or not?" He snapped.

Aida rolled her eyes and shoved her bag into his chest. "I'll be back." Aida walked into the apartment and quickly disposed of the roaches, either with her boots or her pistol. She ignored Ms. Deloria's thank you and hurried out the door.

"Where are you going?" Butch grabbed her by the wrist when she hurried past him.

"I have to go"

"Go where? Those things are everywhere in the vault."

She sighed turning around to face him. "My Dad left the vault and now I have to follow him." Her eyes started fill. "They killed Jonas, Butch. Beat him to death."

Butch wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.

"I have to go before someone sees me." She breathed pulling away and wiping her face.

"Wait." He pulled his jacket off and helped Aida pulled it on. The leather jacket drowned her, only the tip of her fingers sticking out of the sleeves.

"Thanks, Butch." She smiled wiping her eyes.

He grabbed her face giving her a long kiss before he let go.

Aida bit down on her bottom lip and forced herself to turn away from him and walk away. She glanced over her shoulder before she turned down the hall towards the Overseers office. Butch flashed her a weak smile, shoving his hands into his pockets. She turned around and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"She's here! Help! The girl is here!"<p>

Aida looked over at Mack who was banging loudly on the glass.

"You fucked up everything! This is all your fault!"

She ignored him turning her head forward and hurrying forward.

"Guards!"

She ducked behind a wall when she heard the guards running towards her, watching as they ran past. She hurried out the door, she was home free now, the Overseers office was just ahead.

"I don't know anything!"

"She was your friend Amata!"

She ducked down when she heard Amata and her Father arguing in the Security office. She didn't even dare to look she just wanted out and away from here. She hurried into the office quickly finding the terminal. She was shocked by what she saw, pictures, reports. She quickly used her pipboy to pull everything off of the terminal and place copy into her pipboys memory.

The halls were over run, she had spent more time then she though avoiding guards but the last thing she wanted to do was shoot and possibly kill people she had known her whole life. They may be monsters but she refused to let herself drop to their level and become a murderer. She hurried to the console that would give her freedom.

"Aida!" Amata called as she hurried to her friend.

"Amata!" Aida breathed hugging her friend. "They killed Jonas."

Amata shook her head handing Aida more ammunition for the pistol along with water and food.

Aida took it and stuffed it into her bag.

"You have to go!" Amata pushed the door release, a loud alarm sounded as the door began to open. "I'll be fine… I promise!" she pushed Aida down the stairs towards the door. "Be careful." She whispered when Aida gave her another tight hug.

Aida hurried out the door, she could see the sun. She pulled Butch's jacket over her head blocking her eyes from the blinding light as the bullets behind her hit the wood causing it break and fall to the ground.

"She as good as dead! Close the vault!"


	5. Chapter 5

Aida fell to her knees and quickly covered her eyes from the bright sun that was beaming down onto her, her free arm immediately wrapped around her torso as the pain tore through her body. Her breathing was ragged as she attempted to push herself to her feet only to fall back down into the dirt. She pulled her hand away from the wound and looked down at her fingers, wiggling them as the dark crimson dripped off and landed in front of her knees. She groaned and pushed herself back up to her feet, ripping a piece from the front of her torn tank top and quickly wrapping it around her eyes. She stumbled down that worn path way, leaving a small cloud of dust in her wake as her feet tried to carry her forward. She looked down when her boots hit something hard; beneath her was an old long forgotten road. She twisted her boot watching as the pebbles rolled away, her eyes were foggy and the black cloth around them was not helping her see the area around her any better. She collapsed to her knees as the pain in her abdomen intensified her arm wrapping tighter around her as she screamed out in pain. Her voice echoed off of the ruined houses around her and the crumbling bricks that now littered the destroyed roads. She laid her body onto the warm asphalt, closing her eyes as the warmth of the wasteland surrounded her like a Mother's arms.

Burke continued to walk through the small ruined community, still trying to rid his hands of the blood from the Raider who had dared to threaten him. He hated the wasteland; it was filthy and full of people who he was more than happy to send to their death. He glanced away from his hands for a moment when something caught his eye only to have to double back when he saw the blue leather uniform. His brow furrowed as he tossed the rag aside and cautiously made his way to the body that was spread out across the ground. He stood there for a moment, watching the persons back slowly rise with each breath that they took. Pushing the person onto their back with his foot as he pulled out his pistol, he froze as he stared down at the young girl whose face was already caked in the wastelands dirt. He slowly knelt down and pushed the strand of hair from her face, taking her chin and turning her head from side to side. "_No scars?"_ He thought to himself as he looked over the girl. His eyes drifted down her body till he caught sight of the Pipboy on her arm, he had only seen a few of the devices and the few that he had seen had never been in full working condition. But the one she wore came to life as soon as his fingers touched it, her vitals shown on the screen as it beeped softly under his touch. It displayed a small cartoonish figure with its abdomen highlighted, he quickly moved the girls other hand that gripped a pistol, revealing a bullet wound that was pouring out her blood quickly. He quickly placed the girl's hands onto her stomach and scooped her off the ground and into his arms, after shoving her pistol into the back of his pants. He stayed knelt, taking his hat off and using it to cover the girls face from the sun before hauling her off of the ground. He adjusted her in his arms as he began the short walk to the most disgusting place in the wasteland, Megaton.

He pushed the large rusted metal gate open with his boot, using his back to keep it open as he slipped into the small town. He carefully and quickly made his way down large hill and into Doc Church's small clinic. The man looked up from where he sat at his desk, quickly hurrying out of his seat. "This way, Mister Burke." He nodded for the man to follow; he motioned towards a free bed.

Burke carefully laid the girl down. "I'll pay for her treatment." Was all he said before he quickly walked out of the small building.

Aida's brow furrowed when she felt the warmth on her face, she slowly opened her eyes blinking the fog from her vision. She cautiously looked around her before slowly sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of a worn mattress. She groaned as the dull pain began in her stomach.

"You're going to be sore for a few weeks; Stimpacks can only do so much."

She looked up to see a man standing a few feet away from her, his white t-shirt covered in dried blood and his eyes giving away how exhausted he was. Aida glanced around the room again before turning back to the man. "Where am I?"

"Megaton."

"I'm sorry." She sighed as she rubbed her face. "Megaton is where?"

Church grabbed the chair from its corner and pulled it over in front of the young girl. "That suit you were wearin'. Where did you get it? Scavenging?"

She shook her head. "No. Everyone is issued a vault suit."

He gave her a confused look. "You came from vault 101?"

"Yes."

"Born there?"

"Yes."

"Raised there?"

"Yes. I…"

He held his hand up and stopped her from speaking. "Is this the first time you have been outside the vault?"

"Yes." She was confused.

"There's a man here, by the name of Jericho." Church pulled a large duffle bag from one of his drawers and began to fill it with medical supplies, food and clean water. "Find him and give him these." He handed the girl a small pouch made from the pocket of an old pair of jeans. "This will cover his expenses and he can teach you what to expect from the wasteland and how to handle it. Have you had weapons training?"

"With a BB gun and my pistol." She pointed at the 10mm that lay on the desk next to her pipboy.

"He'll help you master that also." He pulled the old zipper of the duffle bag closed. "By the time Jericho has finished with you, you will be one of the most deadly things in the wastes."


End file.
